


Making up for Lost Time

by triscuit



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscuit/pseuds/triscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate and Cyclonus take the opportunity to spend some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making up for Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a Valentine's Day gift for my boyfriend, David.

Privacy was a commodity on the Lost Light. Even more so when particular members of the crew seemed to have many unfounded suspicions about your alliances. So, even just a few hours worth of freedom to do as you pleased in your own bunk was quite the notable event.

It didn’t hurt that it was movie night, either. Nearly every crew member would be too distracted to consider disturbing the two missing mechs.

Cyclonus was sitting upon the bed, his back resting against the wall. He was relaxed, and beyond that he was content. It was surprisingly peaceful. 

“You sure it’s going to be okay? I mean, you know what happened last time when you were just… you know. I don’t know what they’d do if they caught us doing this.” Tailgate didn’t feel up to explaining away their interfacing. That was just too weird to try to talk out to someone like Rodimus. Not to say he didn’t want to have fun with Cyclonus.

In fact, that was the exact opposite. 

“The film they’re watching will be more than loud enough to muffle any sounds they might hear. There’s no reason to worry.” Cyclonus traced one of his fingers along Tailgate’s faceplate, brushing it under his chin before relaxing against the wall once more. “Even so, the door’s locked. We’d have ample warning.”

Tailgate’s faceplate was heating up, but that didn’t stop him from pressing on. “Right, yeah. Of course. No reason to worry.” He’d take Cyclonus’ word for it, even if he still was a little skeptical. It was difficult to make any other judgement call anyway when this situation was so appealing. 

He wasn’t even sure if he’d hesitate if Rodimus was right outside the door.

Moving closer, Tailgate grasped Cyclonus’ thighs gently, spreading them more. He couldn’t even focus his optics on him, not yet. He needed to just get started. Then, then he could look at Cyclonus all he wanted. Getting started was just the most embarrassing part, he was still learning what made him squirm the most. 

Tracing his fingers down to meet his panel, Tailgate squeezed the area gently. Running his hand over it to caress the area, he spoke, “Come on, uh, open up.” 

Cyclonus nodded, not quite finding the words to respond. His panel clicked open quietly, and he tilted his hips to give Tailgate easier access. One of his hands were resting upon a nearby pillow, his fingers beginning to dig into the fabric. It was difficult to remain completely composed, he wasn't quite used to the touches the small mech offered.

Everything was terribly gentle, and it made his body more eager than he would’ve expected. Cyclonus’ valve was already dripping at the prospect of what would come next. The warm lubricant stained his thighs, leaking down onto the sheets.

“Whoa… it’s… it’s really pretty.” Tailgate didn’t realize he said that out loud, but he kept his optics focused on Cyclonus’ valve all the same. Reaching down, he smeared the glowing lubricant. Spreading it around with his palm, he looked up to see Cyclonus. He was absolutely flushed, and Tailgate couldn’t help but find it endearing. He just looked so cute like that.

He didn’t want to hesitate any longer. Tailgate eased a finger inside, feeling his tight valve squeeze around him so eagerly. It always threw him off how warm and wonderful Cyclonus’ valve felt. He could feel his own faceplate beginning to heat up even more. “It keeps… it keeps pulling me in, see?”

“Cut that out.” Cyclonus quickly spoke, his tone wavering as he let out a soft gasp. Really, did he have to be so blunt? Smacking at Tailgate’s head, he felt another gush of lubricant leak out. It was embarrassing, to say the least.

“Ow, hey! I was just telling you the truth.” Tailgate replied. Even if Cyclonus was getting all mad and worked up about him saying this, he could see how much it was getting the other off. Even if he didn’t want to admit it. It meant he should keep up exactly what he was doing. 

Thrusting inside Cyclonus, Tailgate pressed his fingers over the inner sensors. Rubbing over them, he spread his hand slightly. It was just enough to barely stretch Cyclonus, just enough to hear him let out that whimper he loved so much. His fingers were getting absolutely soaked, and Cyclonus’ spike even pressurized. 

“You know, that looks pretty cute to-”

“Tailgate.”

“Fine, fine!” Waving his other hand dismissively, Tailgate rolled his fingers over Cyclonus’ deepest sensor. Transfluid had started to dribble down Cyclonus’ spike. And it was only serving to make Tailgate feel even more bothered. His own panel had been dripping for what he knew was far too long. He needed more than just these little touches. 

“Hey uh Cyclonus can you-”

He didn’t even need to finish his sentence. Those long fingers were already brushing up between his thighs. If there was anything Tailgate learned, it was that Cyclonus was always surprisingly gentle when it came to this kind of thing.

Tailgate didn’t hesitate with opening his panel, he was more than eager for any kind of stimulation at this point. Shifting his weight, he continued to thrust his fingers inside Cyclonus. Even those little thrusts were so loud from how sticky Cyclonus’ valve was. It was making Tailgate’s faceplates heat up even more. 

Cyclonus rubbed his palm over Tailgate’s valve. The movements were slow and deliberate as he tried to focus his attention. It was a little difficult with the way Tailgate was touching him, and the humiliation of the noises weren’t lost upon him. Just as he was beginning to move a little faster, Tailgate’s spike began to pressurize. 

Somehow, it seemed bigger than Cyclonus remembered. But perhaps the low lighting from their previous encounter was effecting his perception. Cyclonus felt a vague sense of anxiety wash over him. But it didn’t stop him from using his other hand to press against Tailgate’s chest. 

“Lean… lean back.” Cyclonus spoke. The sensation of Tailgate’s fingers easing out of him made him gasp. More lubricant dripped down his thighs as he moved forward. Hunching over Tailgate, Cyclonus pressed his valve to the length of his spike. He wouldn’t put it in, not yet. Cyclonus had other ideas in mind. 

Beginning to rub his valve against Tailgate’s spike, he felt himself being parted around it. It was a strange sensation, just pressing and rubbing like this. But the friction stimulated a certain part of his valve, making his sensors spark with need and desire. 

Cyclonus was drooling, his mouth open as he continued to jerk his hips as Tailgate moved against him.

Tailgate couldn’t help it, he saw an opportunity that was making his spike leak even more just thinking about it. Pressing his soaked fingers to Cyclonus, he eased them into his mouth. 

To his surprise, Cyclonus eagerly cleaned the digits off. His glossa wrapped around Tailgate’s fingers, his soft whines of pleasure filling the room as he began to drool even more. 

“Frag… you look really… really hot right now.”

Cyclonus couldn’t even swing at Tailgate at this rate, he just needed more. 

“Please…” He spoke, barely managing to speak around Tailgate’s fingers. 

Tailgate didn’t need to be told twice.

Reaching down with both hands, he angled his spike to meet Cyclonus’ valve. 

“Primus! It’s… it’s sucking me right in!” Tailgate laughed, seeing how flushed Cyclonus was getting. Even better, he knew there wasn’t a single thing he could do to stop those vulgar words. He was too far gone to begin thinking about that.

Tailgate wrapped his arms around Cyclonus, pulling him close with each thrust. “You’re so tight… geez, I’m… I’m surprised I can even get it all the way in. You’re really flexible, aren’t you?” Even if Cyclonus acted like he didn’t like this, Tailgate could tell that wasn’t quite the truth. Especially with how much Cyclonus was trying his best to kiss him. Of course he was just making a mess, drooling and lazily pressing against his jaw. 

Cyclonus was tensing up against him already, his valve squeezing tight as an overload washed over him. It made Tailgate nearly go close to the edge himself, but he needed more than just that. He guided Cyclonus against him. Pushing him so his spike barely was poking in his valve, Tailgate slammed him down all the way once more. 

With every thrust, Tailgate’s movements were becoming more sloppy. His own vents were whirring loudly as his valve was making a sticky mess between his thighs. Even so, he just kept going, hearing Cyclonus’ desperate whispers for more. It was just so easy to move into that eager valve, he was so slick and hot. 

Clinging tight, Tailgate’s visor flickered for a brief moment. His hips jerked against Cyclonus as he felt the twitches of his spike overloading deep inside him. The mess was pouring out around his spike, and he could hear Cyclonus barely muffle a cry of a second overload. 

Tailgate felt dizzy. 

Riding out the rest of his release, he lazily thrusted. The soft squishing and sticky noises of more fluids leaking out and making a mess filled his audio. 

It made him feel satisfied.

“So uh, maybe we should skip out on more movie nights. Huh?” Tailgate pulled his spike out, nuzzling against Cyclonus as he pressed a few more kisses to his faceplate. 

“You think so?” Cyclonus replied. Tracing his fingers over Tailgate’s spike, he smiled in anticipation. 

“I know so.” He was more than happy to oblige. 

After all, they had to make up for lost time.


End file.
